


The Gallant Flower

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Carrying, Cousy Fic #1800, Daisy Saving Coulson is Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Mentions of Ghost Rider, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson: damsel in distress, Post-Season/Series 05, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Here comes the future.





	The Gallant Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [AvatarQuake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/gifts), [nausicaa_of_phaeacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/gifts), [Telaryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/gifts), [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



> So becketted sort of issued a challenge to get the total number of Cousy fics on AO3 up to 1800 by the time episode 100 of AoS aired tonight. And apparently my muse wanted to meet that challenge.
> 
> Note: gallant (adjective) - (of a person or their behaviour) brave; heroic.

Daisy saves Coulson, because of course she does, he thinks hazily – doesn’t she always? She’s been saving him (from himself, from danger) since the first day they met – sometimes quietly, sometimes dramatically. This is one of the more dramatic times as she sends Ghost Rider packing – his deal with the demon overturned.

She scoops him up from the ground, and he can’t help thinking about the way he’d carried her – bridal-style, he realises with a blush of embarrassment – after he’d ICEd her in the future and brought her through the portal.

“C’mon, Phil,” she says softly. “Let’s get you home.”

“We don’t have a home,” he says, somewhat bitterly, thinking of AIDA’s destruction of the Playground, and the loss of the Bus (which okay, their life aboard the Bus had been mostly lies thanks to the HYDRA agent in their midst, but it’d been a sweet ride, and Fury’s gift to him for the Helicarrier business). Not to mention the loss of the Providence base to Talbot and the US Army.

“You’ll always have a home with me,” she tells him, and he blushes again, this time with heat – her words sound like a declaration, which isn’t something he has ever expected, but at the same time, they’re sort of the words he’s been longing to hear for 5 years.

“Thank you,” he says quietly.

She glances down at him, her eyes bright, then she shifts his body in her arms and he finds himself being kissed – in the middle of the street no less, and thank goodness it’s dark and there’s no one to see that Quake’s kissing a loser human guy.

“We’re a team,” she says simply, and he feels as if he might cry.

“Yes we are,” he agrees gratefully.

She nods, carrying him into the future.


End file.
